I Killed him
by Zona Toxica
Summary: Vegeta lost his mind...


_**I swear that I'm a psychopath….**_

_**This story was written from, what I think, is how a mad person is. Believe me…I'm not all that normal…**_

_**Vegeta: you are so weird.**_

_**I KILLED HIM.**_

_What have I done? The thunder roared loudly, the lightning illuminated the entire area, and the rain poured like a waterfall, I look at my hands that are covered with blood, his blood. I wanted this, for many years I've always wanted to be stained by his blood, I wanted to see him cry and crawl, he tried to get away, we played the cat and the mouse, I followed him as he crawled on his ragged knees, I wanted to kill him. And I did. He's dead, finally. I killed him with my hands, my hands are nude, I'm not wearing my gloves, I didn't wear them today because I knew that I was going to kill him, I knew that today was the day of a homicide, he brought it on himself, how dare he be stronger than me, no one is stronger than me, his blood is warm, its smell makes me shiver, I wash my hands with his blood, slowly I run my tongue over my hand and taste his blood, my animal instincts exploded. I finally killed this third class, idiot. I am now the strongest creature alive, I am finally the number one, I am unique. I laugh like a maniac as I look down at his lifeless body, his eyes are empty, that sparkle was no longer there, he is finally dead. I slowly kneel next to him, I run my finger from his cheek to his jaw, I laugh again, I did it, I finally did it. I'm…alone. I'm alone in the world, completely alone, everybody is dead, I killed them like a cold hearted beast, and that's what I am, I'm a beast. I look back at his face, despite I tortured him in the worst way you could ever imagine, the way I dragged him from one place to another, the way I broke his bones and tore his skin, despite the way he cried out in pain…his face still looks, angelic. Why? Why does he look so peaceful!? I killed him, I humiliated the bastard! I choked him! I kicked him! I broke him! And he still looks peaceful!? I kick his face, hearing the bones of his neck crack, I'm furious; I wish he were alive again so I could fucking kill him again…bastard. He still tried to talk to me, tried to calm me down, despite I killed his sons and his harpy. Though I wished I would have killed him slower, make him suffer more, make him plead more, listen to his bones crack and his teeth break again, I wish I would have let him rest and then smash his face to the ground again, but I was blinded by anger, I went completely mad, I killed him much too quick for my likening, I even killed my own family, I raped the woman again and again and again till she began to bleed, then I stabbed her again and again and again till I saw the light from her eyes vanish, I broke my son's arms and drowned him in the bathtub, his beautiful eyes looked at me the whole time, I can still hear their screaming in my head, but a little voice chuckles, I killed his friends, I tore the bald kid to shreds, that green bug is missing his head, three eyes is missing three limbs, you don't want to know what I did to the rest. I killed my life time enemy and I feel lonely, he's gone. I get on my feet and look around, everything is destroyed, nothing remains but corpses. Everything seems so grey, I look up at the sky, the moon shines so bright, it reminds me of my home. My old enemy, the last creature of my same species is dead. I killed him. The cold wind whistles its song, the desert flower petals dance along with the air, I thought killing him would make me happy but in the end it just gave me a hollow feeling, here in my chest. I do not regret what I did, I do not regret it despite my aching heart, I killed him, my arch enemy, my victim and my friend, I laugh, friend? No, he was never my friend, I hated the bastard. But I'm willing to make an exception on giving him the proper burial, don't you think? I kneel down again and take him in my arms. As I fly, the wind kisses my face, I dare to ignore this feeling that tightens its hand around my neck, I look for a place that isn't destroyed, it didn't take me long to find it, I let go of his body, watching the corpse fall from the sky and crash on the ground, I showed him no mercy. I land a few inches away from him. I breath in the refreshing air of the morning, I grab his ankle and drag his body to the perfect place, I dig a hole, deep enough for him, but before I kick him in there, I kneel next him again, his clothes are ripped and blood stains them, I cup his face and stare at him, yes, he is most defiantly dead. Since I don't want to be selfish I wrap him up in my cape, I look at him for the last time, I whisper my last goodbye to him, and I toss him inside the dark, cold hole, I say a prayer to the Gods, I know that they are listening to me, and now I wait for the sun to raise and as I watch it, I can feel a small smile draw itself on my lips, I buried him under an Sakura tree, I picked that place so I can visit him every time I feel like it. I know myself, and I know that I will miss him. You may say that I am crazy, or that I have always been envious of him, but you are wrong, my actions were not in vain, he deserved everything I did to him, he deserved every word I said to him as he agonized and felt himself choking in his own blood, oh Kami, he agonized as he stretched his hand to me, his eyes pleading help, but you know what I did? I took a step back and sat on the ground, his fingertips slightly brushed my knee, his eyes sparkled, but I sat there and watched the bastard die, he deserved it, but judge me if you like, shed your tears, he is dead, I killed him. And there is nothing anyone can do about it…_

_I am finally the one and only. _

His eyes snapped open followed by a gasp, his chest moved quickly, his forehead and his entire body was soaked with sweat, Vegeta sat up, he rubbed his eyes and pushed the covers off his body, he looked at himself in the mirror, he swung the door open and quickly made his way downstairs. Vegeta looked inside the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepy head." Bulma smiled, she had an apron around her waist and was helping her mother cook.

He said nothing, just stared at the woman with aqua hair, his breathing was heavy, he walked up to the glass door and slid it to the side, he let go of the breath he was holding, when he saw his son.

"Good morning, Father." Trunks greeted him

"Morning, Mr. Vegeta!" Goten smiled widely

Vegeta only gave them a nod, the bald kid was there, so was the namek and the rest of Bulma's friends, everyone was okay, nobody was hurt and nobody was dead. But where was-?

"Hey there, Vegeta!"

Vegeta eagerly looked up at the sky, he felt himself smile when he saw Goku smiling widely at him, the man landed in front of him.

"Hello, Kakarot." He sounded relieved

"I missed you!" he smiled ever wider

"…" he smiled a little wider

"So, you wanna spar with me!"

"l want nothing more…" he whispered.

_**O.O holy shit… TTwTT sorry I scared ya…I was drunk.**_


End file.
